


Loving Madness

by Kilroy_Was_Here



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Anal, Consensual Mind Control, Dominance, F/M, Family, Femdom, French Kissing, Human/Monster Romance, Impregnation, Kissing, Love, Lovecraftian Romance, Mamomo, Mind Sex, Mindfuck, Monsters, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Professors, Prostate Milking, Romance, Rough Kissing, Shoggoth, Tenderness, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, True Love, University, Wholesome, coexistence, hellhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilroy_Was_Here/pseuds/Kilroy_Was_Here
Summary: For many, a day in the life of a man such as Artyom seems little different than all the other men of his generation. Fairly average in every department ranging from appearance to intelligence, he ultimately sought to live a righteous life while achieving his aspiration of professorship in spite of his fears of the future. However, like every other man & woman on Earth, he experienced a harrowing change in his life when that fateful day arrived. It would be the impetus by which he would be thrown into the abyssal trench of madness itself, never to return from the embrace of the Void.It was the Day of The Mamano.
Relationships: Artyom/Ry'lah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Nilgh'rinah Ehye: Fear Of The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I came upon M.G.E & its community, I’ve always had this story idea tucked away in the back of my mind just waiting for when I could finally put it to print. I’ve found both immense heartfelt enjoyment as well as literary inspiration in equal measure whenever I came upon the scores of narratives written in the M.G.E universe or an original setting which takes heavy influences from it, and I finally wish to contribute to such an awesome community. 
> 
> Of course, for this story my favorite Mamano will take center stage, and I am certain you might already know or guessed which kind she is! Whether you know it or not, I hope you enjoy my work as much as I’ve enjoyed the works of fellow fans. Thank you again, and enjoy my take on Monster Girl Encyclopedia!  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed & appreciated, especially if I’ve made any mistakes pertaining to M.G.E ‘lore’ for lack of a better term since I’ve read little official material.
> 
> Translator used for this story: https://lingojam.com/RLyehian
> 
> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Girl Encyclopedia.

“Thank you for the ride, you stay safe!” were his parting words as the driver spared a thumbs-up & nod of acknowledgement from behind the closed side-windows of the car. Standing upon the sidewalk, leather satchel slung over his broad shoulder while donning a replica trench coat of a century past his own epoch, Artyom could not help but form a meek smile as his Uber drove off in response to another customer in need of transport.

‘Uber drivers are the best, especially if they open up with some wondrous stories of theirs,’ Artyom thought as he turned around & made way towards his single-story home, seeking to maintain hold of one of the few positive moments of today. As he walked upon the paved path to his front door, he couldn’t resist that gnawing sensation in the back of his head & quickly glanced at the neighborhood he called home for almost two years now. That feeling only worsened as he noticed not a single soul walking about outside save for himself. None of the signature sounds of his neighbors, be it their bawling little ones or rowdy family get-togethers, and even their cars or motor-bikes seemed to be abandoned with haste upon their driveways or even in the street itself. And this was nothing compared to the unnerving occurrences Artyom had encountered at the university among both his students & colleagues. 

‘Could it be influenza, or even worse, COVID returning? Yet, so many have claimed they felt emotionally, not physically, ‘nauseous’ to the point where they are genuinely spooked. It makes no sense, people seem to be paranoid or disturbed by something yet none of this is consistent with viral infection, but I’m no medical doctor…’ Artyom shook his head rigorously, hoping to disperse such thoughts as he finally unlocked his front door. Opening it, he was greeted with the thankfully undisturbed state of his humble abode. Rug floors save for the tiled kitchen, two bedrooms, a single restroom, and a minute living room were just enough for his needs & then some. Entering with the hope of cooking a good meal to ease both his hunger & unease, yet, it would not come to be as his smartphone audibly ‘Dinged!’ from receiving an email.

‘Damn it, I knew it this shit wouldn’t stop at my doorstep,’ unleashing a frustrated sigh, Artyom was already in the kitchen disrobing himself of his coat & equally replicated ivy cap upon the dining chair before pulling his work laptop from his satchel. Booting up immediately & loading his work profile, Artyom couldn’t resist grabbing some snacks to stifle his dread at what he would have to read, to no avail. Opening up the email in question, his heart sunk straight to his gullet while burning alight with barely repressed ire as he comprehended every word of his higher ranked colleague within the Humanities Department.

“SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!” was all his rage could understandably utter before slamming his laptop shut & rising instantly from his chair. With hands balled into fists, his self-control was barely enough not to punch a hole in the wall, ceasing his desire to relieve his stress-induced rage with pain. Heaving burdened breaths as he struggled not to give in, tears began to form as Artyom’s rational thinking desperately sought to reassert itself.

‘What the fuck is going on?! First the virus, now this?! First it was my students, then my colleagues, then my neighbors, my friends, my family, and now me!? Why?!’ The Dean’s instructions were clear, he was to remain home & not return to the university for the sake of his safety, all concisely written with additional post-scripts emphasizing he was doing this out of friendship & by his responsibility over securing the safety of his college’s personnel.

‘Considering how I’ve been feeling all this time, perhaps it's for the best. Yet, I love my classes & my students whose passion for history equals mine… ,’ Artyom was correct, for although he considered himself to not be impacted as badly as all the others who’ve been struck with this ailing phenomena, he damn well knew he was still spooked like everyone else. Yet spookage was nothing compared to the countless symptoms which everyone he knew were reporting since the beginning of the month. Based on all he knew, at minimum, every single person regardless of age group was emotionally agitated, more specifically, a simmering fear of something occurring in the immediate future that developed into soft forms of paranoia that was especially prominent among men. Pubescent teens & adults were reporting involuntary sensations originating from their erogenous zones occurring at random which only increased as the end of the month approached, women were suffering unusual menstrual activity where they’d be close to their cycle’s most fertile interval even if their cycles proved that they shouldn’t have been anywhere near that stage, and most concerning were rumors claiming that certain women were exhibiting sudden physical mutations that didn’t seem to be any known form of atavism, nevermind it instantly occurring without known cause.

“I’ve studied the how the plague ravaged Europe, Asia, & Africa throughout the Middle Ages, how many died due to Spanish Influenza following the horrors of the Great War, and even now after a fucking pandemic all this sounds unlike anything I’ve studied in history,” Artyom contemplated a final time before leaving the kitchen for his bedroom, his full sized bed draped in his ancestral blanket practically ensnaring him. With heavy tearful eyes & a mind overwhelmed by the stress of the unknown, he didn’t notice the otherworldly presence which was unconsciously alluring him to its yearning grasp, in spite of not fully coming to be within the world he resided in, not yet at least. His desire for food went unheeded, instead just simply embracing the surprising coolness of his blanket which seemed to mold itself to his stocky build & easing his tension-ridden muscles instantaneously. With shut eyelids & a demure smile beginning to form upon his lips, Artyom willingly gave himself to the comforting oblivion of sleep. In the final moments before unconsciousness, the sound of a feminine voice faintly uttering words which he did not comprehend yet comforted him all the same resonated within his mind… 

In an alternative universe, brimming with the spectacular & pleasurable in equal measure, in a Void which transcends all reality & all universes, a being of immense edaciousness stared into the universe where it as well as all its kind would soon be capable of fully manifesting. Wolfish grins & slithering tongues of a being filled with naught but sincere desire, as its, as HER gaze into this alternative world was focused on but a single Human male who was unknowingly already within her welcoming embrace.

“Hai, uh'eog…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translates to “Now, Master”. 
> 
> It is extremely difficult to find any proper translations of English words into R'lyehian, nevermind a font that would actually type in the glyphs accurate to the Cthulhu Mythos, so I am using it sparingly & with a simple translator I found online.


	2. Nilgh'rinah Ehyee: M-Day

‘Cool… so cool…’ was the only substantial thought that originated from his unconscious mind, for whether it was his nightmares that commonly plagued him or an ever-scarce pleasant dream, it was his own senses that were his guide into the unknown & unpredictable realm of dreams. His sight perceived naught but an eternal void more violet than obsidian yet his real eyes remained relaxed, his entire body felt weightless within a darkness that was chilly yet soothing to his warm-blooded form, and greatest of all was how it seemed his figure was suspended & flowing akin to an underwater plant yielding to the sheer incredible force of the ocean. His hearing was simultaneously consumed by a voice & a legion of voices, it & all whispering ineligible sounds that brought him to a state of pure tranquility. All these sensations resulted in Artyom’s unconsciousness bearing an image, one which the Void itself altered to. 

Instantly, his gaze witnessed the darkness become a slithering organic mass that mutated at will & the voice(s) never ceasing in their dominating yet comforting alien vocalizations. In an eye-blink, he now observed his nude body submerged within a cylindrical tank with a violet colored liquid encapsulating him, like that of Echo Base’s bacta tank from his favorite film. Outside the tank’s lilac tinted glass, Artyom roughly perceived a slim figure whose silhouette was a dark mauve with aspects of it glowing with golden light, aspects which appeared similarly to multiple eyes staring directly at his vulnerable form. Disconcerted, his heart began to race as the unknown silhouette approached the glass, the increasing proximity bringing forth greater detail of the figure. A feminine physique as the base was the sole feature that was familiar, all else ranging from violet skin that seemed to be lively slithering to multitudes of tentacle-like appendages sprouting from every section of its body. So many eyes, some in pairs, some individual, all glowing with the exact golden light & trained upon his espoused body while countless maws with squirming tongues thrashed about at will. However, it was its face, its pair of golden eyes, and the smirk upon its face that made Artyom whimper in fear. After passing through the glass without issue, the entity stopped until it was mere inches away from his face.

“Do not be afraid, Master,” it responded as a legion, yet the pacifying tone of before never waivered. Closing the distance, its lips met his, causing Artyom’s eyes to fly open in shock before rolling to the back of his head in delight. Immediately after the sealing of their lips, the entire space began to fade to black as the young man was desperately compelled into returning to the waking world… 

His return to reality was anything but serene. His eyes shot open & he yelped in fright, every detail of the dream fresh in his memory. Yet, such an experience was drowned out by what felt as though an explosion occurred right outside his home followed by a cacophony that made his blood run cold. Screams, screeches, roars, and howls of creatures unlike any he’d ever heard in his life made him scramble out of bed onto the floor. Grasping his head with quivering arms & getting upon a knee, Artyom peeked out of his bedroom window blinds towards the origin of such hellish dissonance. In the middle of the street in front of his home & that of his adjacent neighbors was an enormous lavender vortex of energy, from which beings unlike any he had ever seen before were surging forth. 

A creature which appeared like that of a lamia from the tales of Ancient Greece, a feminine humanoid upper body while having the lower half of a serpent, slithered at terrifying speed straight out of the portal with forked tongue already guiding her to her ‘prey’ via their intoxicating scent. Following the serpentine monster, a female terror emerged from the portal sporting ripped musculature mixed with reptilian scales & appendages with obsidian claws at their ends. Unleashing a glass-shattering bellow that made Artyom duck for cover, the draconic humanoid fully spread its giant wings before soaring straight into the night in search of the most worthy of mates to challenge. 

‘WHERE THE FUCK DID I PUT MY BRODIE?’ Artyom was flat on the floor, his arms never ceasing to protect his head from any broken glass. The domination of his hearing by the shrieks of such monstrous women was further compounded by newly emerging cries. He assumed them to be ones of despair, of his neighbors begging for mercy, or worse the thought of them being butchered as well as eaten while echoing out such a dreaded & undeserving fate. However, when struggling to focus his ears to overcome the deafening monstrous vocals, the new cries were completely unexpected to an illogical degree… 

They were cries of pleasure, cries of men who were begging for more as none resisted while welcoming their monstrous lovers, cries of monstrous women achieving their first orgasms just minutes of coming to be in this universe via transformation or portal, and ultimately the collective cries of whole settlements embracing such carnal delight with the whole of the earth following suite in but a short time. Every single Human female underwent rapid transformation as soon as the portals tore their way into this universe, with the effects of such rebirths culminating into them unleashing their sexual drives which had been affected by the monstrous energies of the oncoming invasion. Wives mutated in the beds they & their husbands shared before eagerly dominating their spooked yet ultimately excited spouses who joined them in re-consummating their vows of united love. Those unmarried yet committed lovers too reestablished the foundations of their bonds with the transformed female immediately ravishing their mate with all the love & desire they held, with the male embracing it all with lewd enthusiasm. As for the single men who desired the female sex by a mere sliver of lust, every monster women both transformed & universal conqueror was upon the prowl for one to claim as their own mate.

‘Am I hearing right?! What the hell…’ once again rearing his head up to the cracked apart window, he could see the portal remaining wide open yet its endless outpouring of monstrous women seemed to have ended. Letting out a breath of relief as it seemed his hiding from the monsters spared him from their notice, recounting the sage experience he had learned when playing 'Amnesia: The Dark Descent' in the dark. However, when he noticed a Mamono emerge from the portal on all fours before standing straight, he mentally slapped himself for such premature celebration. She was easily seven feet in height, with paws adorned with sharpened claws, skin the color of coal while her natural fur-coat was the blackest of pitch, a chest adorned with massive breasts alongside absolutely shredded musculature which served as a testament to her hard-earned effort as a huntress, a pair of pointed fluffy ears atop of her head whose sensitivity was superior to any wolf or dog, canines which caught the light of the moon, and a pair of eyes whose flame-lit crimson irises granted her unrivaled low-light vision & long distance clarity. 

Crimson orbs which just so happened to land on Artyom’s own coffee colored ones. The perception of her burning gaze upon his body, his naked body as he just now realized with dread, sent a tremor of primal terror right down his spine. Eagerly permitting the grin upon her face to take shape & shooting it straight at him, a grin exposing her rows of sharpened canines that brimmed with unadulterated carnal hunger & predatory intent, the alpha Hellhound swiftly fell back onto all fours before setting upon the seemingly vulnerable & delectable conquest at breakneck speed.

“OH FUCK ME!” was the only parting message he offered to the monstrous beauty before instantly booking it from his bedroom, an effort which fell flat upon his face, literally. Failing to recount at that moment, his face met his locked door at a sudden pace with the impact producing an audible ‘Clonk!’, an experience he’d normally react to with hilarity had he not been attempting to sprint for his fucking life. Resisting the pain & uttering a courteous “MOTHERFUCKER” to his own door, Artyom’s morale plummeted when his lock refused to turn.

“NO, NOT NOW, NO!” he shouted as he turned only to witness the Hellhound alpha ending her charge only feet away outside before unleashing a pounce that surely would’ve sent her straight through the fragmented window & onto Artyom’s exposed form. Except such acts never came to be, for as the bestial huntress catapulted herself through the air, her entire form crashed against the shattered window despite no visible obstruction. Disoriented from the literal head-on collision, the Hellhound’s plastered form sluggishly slid down the transparent barrier with her face being squished up against it like that of glass. As for Artyom, whose very psyche was warring with itself on whether to run or fight to survive while his emotions ran wild, after witnessing such an unbelievable outcome to his life-or-pelvis shattering situation, reacted like any proper & sane individual would in his circumstance. 

“PHHWOOAHAH-HAHAHA!” Artyom’s diaphragm ached from how hardily he guffawed at the Hellhound’s blunder, his fist banging on his knee intensely.

“SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU ASS! WHAT IN HELL’S BELLS…’ the Hellhound alpha’s outrage ceased as quickly as it began once her senses were no longer subjugated by her primeval drive to conquer & breed with a fit fertile male. Making use of her powerful sense of smell, the huntress sniffed about the area where she collided with a seemingly broken window. Straight away, the alpha female’s expression changed from fury-ridden shock back to that wolfish grin that she greeted Artyom with, now accompanied by some cackling of her own. Regarding the man in question, his laughing streak died off the second that grin came back onto the Hellhound’s face & her laughter froze him with fear once more.

‘That does NOT sound good…’

“OHOHOHO, YOU ARE GOING TO GET FUCKED! ESPECIALLY IN THE HEAD ONCE SHE’S IN THERE, AND IT’LL BE SOONER THAN YOU THINK! YOUR MIND WILL BE AS BROKEN AS YOUR PELVIS WHEN SHE’S THROUGH WITH YOU!” the canine huntress’s disturbing proclamation set off alarm bells within Artyom’s mind as he struggled to comprehend what she was speaking of, though a portion of the deepest recesses of his mind had an idea, and it petrified him to his core. 

“You caught yourself a prime virgin, sister! If I were you, I’d fuck with his head so much he wouldn’t know how to talk while wringing out every last drop of virile pup-making cum from those sensitive balls of his! And you, virgin, I hope you aren’t a fan of being sane because when this eldritch alpha bitch is done with you, you’ll be nothing but a drooling mind-broken breeding stud! Catch you two next time, and may both of you get fucked six-ways from Sunday!” the Hellhound alpha’s eyes were a literal blaze before getting back on all-fours & rushed off into the neighborhood where she could smell an unclaimed morsel for her to own. 

As for the virgin in question, who remained where he was in horror, Artyom’s eyes observed the supposedly destroyed window suddenly shift into an organic sheen of flesh-like transparent material, colored an all-too familiar violet. Before his eyes, his entire room began to morph into an organic mass which began sprouting orifices as well as numerous tentacle limbs & glowing eyes. Nothing was spared, from his bed to the carpet, he now felt as though he were standing upon moist flesh that massaged his soles & even sticking comfortingly to his lower legs. Shutting his eyes & slamming his palms over them as an extra measure, he began to whimper as his mind toiled to maintain his weakening-by-the-second sanity in the face of such an otherworldly force. However, blinding himself didn’t stop Artyom’s other senses from indicating a newly emerged presence right behind him where there should’ve been a locked door. Its chilling temperature & overarching presence, as though an icy mountain was towering over him at that moment, was the final straw for his mind. 

“That woman was right, wasn’t she? It's you… isn’t it?” he almost choked upon asking.

“Yes… Me… I,” that voice, those voices, all speaking as a singular whole, as legion, was irrefutably hers, equal to the one within the dream. 

“Please, have mercy upon me. Don’t hurt me, I beg you. I don’t, I don’t-” he couldn’t finish before beginning to softly sob in his hands, what little resilience he retained finally exhausted. Artyom soon felt plasm upon his shoulder, its cooling touch & velvet grip feeling akin to a hand gently grasping it, before it began to turn him around to face the presence. Once his form ceased turning, his senses were bombarded by the sheer power of the presence that was right before him. He then felt that same gentle plasm on his eye-covering hands, the cool viscous substance assuaging his trembling hands & encouraging them to relent their covering. Taking a final breath to steel himself, Artyom lowered his palms and opened his tear-stricken eyes.

“...” his eyes stared into the pair upon her sharply defined humanoid face, softly radiating golden globes that solely contained a slim inky ring which acted as her pupils. At once, his ears registered a shrieking whine that just as quickly died off as his eyes never left hers. Warmth began to flood his body, a tender provision of succor that saw to his primitive brain’s stress with compassion. His sight was consumed by those ethereal eyes, his tears being wiped away & consumed by the plasm which had glided up from his feet to form a pair of violet hands. Her viscid fingers were thin while holding enough strength to easily crush a main battle tank, yet here they held his cheeks with motherly grace & tenderness. Artyom’s breathing returned, steadying his erratic heartbeat as he remained captivated by her eldritch beauty. 

“Never. Never shall I bring forth suffering upon your fragile form, Master,” her voice of legion coalesced into a singular whole which was simultaneously authoritative & demure. Such a perfect mixture was welcomed into his ears, and he was once again at the brink of tears at such a hauntingly glorious voice. Just as he was prepared to utter so much more, a single plasmic finger lightly pressed against his lips.

“Shh… all shall be unraveled within the Void, mine, ours, Master,” without a moment wasted, she came forth and locked her lips with his while her plasmic tongue entered & delicately entangled itself with his own. With wide eyes, Artyom just as quickly closed them as she did, willfully submitting himself to her benevolent pleasurable control. He felt a rush of plasm encapsulate his whole body, safely knocking him to the floor, or more accurately her plasmic extension that was just as much as her as the humanoid form she was quickly shedding for a pure mass of plasm that was taking his body into her completely. As her Master, the mate who she had chosen presently as well as in the future and in the past, carefully submerged within her, his sense of touch was overwhelmed by the coolness & organic texture that made him realize that he was inside a being which was truly alive yet not of this world. Letting out a moan of pleasure, it was all Artyom sensed before his consciousness itself was suspended & transported to a whole new plane of reality unlike anything he ever dreamed of.

“Uh'eog…” her voice echoed out everywhere & nowhere at once, heartfelt in its proclamations of safety & desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translates to “Master…”


	3. Nilgh'rinah Yeeogng: The Abyss Gazing Into You

Oblivion, it was all that greeted his consciousness in that microsecond of transport. Eternal & inconceivable to a sane Human mind, whose nightmares of such a realm of non-existence were naught but merciful trepidation-fueled forgeries. However, once it was touched by a mere echo of a whisper of her influence, Artyom’s consciousness from its farthest recesses onwards began to be blessed with the fortitude to endure even just a miniscule of experience within nihility so as to join her within her Void. Even so, no mortal mind would desire to exist within non-existence any longer than truly necessary, as such a paradoxical state will find them wanting to the madness which the darkness offers. 

His eyes finally opened, and all he could do was scream. Clutching his head with both hands with eyes bulging, Artyom fell to his knees as his primate psyche retched in absolute terror. Immediately, as his form began to spasm in uncontrolled reaction, from everywhere came the sound of her voice, her voice of legion. Countless whispers in an eldritch tongue followed closely by ones in his own, crisp adorations & proclamations from her which soothed his psyche. Bombarded by so much that it seemed indistinct, as he began to calm, his mind comprehended the few which it could, ‘Master’ & ‘Desire’ & ‘Well-Being’ among the most prominent. The very act of registering her voice, her voices, made his consciousness whine before becoming clear to self-comprehension, the existential horror of seconds ago being cast back to oblivion where it belonged. Such healing was further compounded by the touch of her tongues & tentacles upon his legs, their delicate pressing & stroking of his form eliciting groans of relief from his weary state.

Casting his sight all over in concern, all which Artyom could see was unending tides of deep violet mass surrounding him. Within it, tentacular appendages swirled & dove in and out of its surface, innumerable maws of countless varieties uttering words of sanity while their tongues flailed or licked at wild, and an unending sea of eyes whose sole unifying details were their golden glows & the genuine fondness which they all conveyed into his. Despite the lack of any lights, or the fact that his consciousness was no longer in a physical reality at the moment, he could perceive without issue from all of his senses. With his psyche mended to its ideal level of health, Artyom comprehended his new surroundings, no longer with unbridled fear but with a sense of curiosity coupled with an enduring sense of spookage at such a fantastically different world. 

“So this is it, the place that’s been taking over my dreams & nightmares since the start of the month,” as he thought aloud, Artyom took a glance at his own form before his eyes widened a bit in realization that his whole body was exactly as it was when back home in own reality. Giving himself a sheepish smile as he remained as nude as the day he was born, he couldn’t help but pat down his body to be completely certain that this was his body in every way. From his pale skin to his well-exercised arms & legs among others, almost everything seemed to be exactly as it should be, almost. He couldn’t help but appreciate bashfully the change he realized, his entire body was far more sensitive to touch of any kind, particularly his member & rear. Such an awareness was instantly rewarded as the tongues & tentacles messaging his lower extremities began to slither upwards while intensifying their efforts slightly, making Artyom moan from such strange yet not unwelcomed sensations.

“Yes, Master. Me, I, present within your mind,” all the mouths spoke in complete synchronicity, yet the legion of voices once again metamorphose into a single one, that graceful heavenly voice which calmed what little apprehension remained within him while concurrently sending shivers of anticipation through the whole of his form. The slithering of the violet floor began to escalate until tendrils of plasm shot upwards from the surface, flowing with direction before colliding with themselves so as to merge. The plasm rapidly began to take shape, curving up before forming a solid humanoid torso that replicated the finer details of a woman. No sooner had the torso formed, a pair of arms followed finally by a head took shape, until he stood before her. The eldritch being who was the sole presence which comprised his unconscious fantasies, in her humanoid form that was unmistakable female. Donning, or more accurately shifting her own viscous bodily extension until she was expressing her desired form, the appearance of what seemed to be a maid uniform, she remained still & towered over Artyom. 

He was once again enthralled by those golden eyes of hers, their illumination tingling his spine & wavering his will the longer he gazed right back into them. Artyom exercised all his will so as to draw his eyes away from hers, desiring to see all of her mystifying physique. Straight away, his breath was stolen when he laid eyes upon her face. Defined by its sharp angles & complete lack of blemishes, it was her thin amethyst lips forming a demure smile which brought him to the barest lengths of restraint as images of those lips pressing assertively against his flashed through his mind. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, he was met with a chorus of subdued chuckling from her that made his heart flutter.

“It seems I am quite ‘the looker’ as the Human expression goes,” her harmonious voice combined with her ladylike demeanor made Artyom’s emotions run wild as he stood with a blush upon his face.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.”

“No need to be so apologetic, Master. Your appreciation of my body is most welcomed I assure you,” in spite of her consoling words, Artyom could not help but feel some kind of ambivalence towards their meeting. Contemplating it only reddened the blush upon his cheeks, a detail which made the ethereal beauty’s smile widen faintly.

“What is it that troubles you, Master?”

“Why do you call me that?”

“It is your rightful title, as the mate whom I have chosen I revere you, and in servicing you I achieve forevermore the joy which I seek in none other but you,” as she explained, Artyom noticed all of her tendrils & plasm shift in excitement whenever she made mention of her affection towards him, which aided in making him squirm for but a moment.

“Well… I dislike it, it implies that I am above you in an inherently superior way, and I hate the idea of being above anyone like that,” he began to tremble as his fantasies & imaginations flooded his mind, his body beginning to tremble while he fought to appear steadfast before her. 

“I see. How would you prefer to be addressed? I hold no offense towards any title you wish to be addressed as, nor…” she slithered forth upon her mass until her body was less than a foot away from his, reducing her height at will so that she was but a few inches taller than him. Her smile continued to widen as she felt his twitches of pleasure originating from her tentacles & tongues. 

“am I against any title which you have for me, Artyom,” he suppressed a yell of desire as her magnificent eldritch voice echoed his name throughout the Void & his consciousness, his resilience wearing thin from such stimulation. A part of him wanted to fight, to not give-in till the last breath, yet why then did he shutter at the mere sight of those eyes? 

“What… what is your name, please,” his begging only strengthened her as he felt her presence almost coil around him, causing his breaths to become evermore shallow.

“Soon… Artyom. What would you call me, what is the title that you would address solely to me?” with a grin that spanned the whole of her face & with her glowing orbs beaming straight into his own, she exuded a seductive dominating influence upon his psyche that only an extra-universal being such as her could wield.

“MY… MISTRESS! YOU ARE MY MISTRESS!” his heartbeat raced as his desire to give himself to her was finally unleashed, shouting as his eyes happily lost themselves in her own piercing gaze. Immediately, his face was cupped by her cool hands whilst his lips were struck by her own, her tongue consuming his. Every single one of her mouths within the Void began to cry aloud in victorious lust, the unending moans & wails of her pleasurable domination causing Artyom’s ears to ring only added to the rapture. Her tongues & tendrils which were pleasuring him from below since the start began to enclose around his legs & crotch before pulling them forth into her plasmic embrace. Engulfed within her own being & already privy to his most salacious of fantasies, the eldritch beauty began to vibrate as well as poke at his most sensitive areas, drawing forth muffled moans. Without relenting her aggressive assault upon his lips, she spoke within his mind with a tone of supremacy that made Artyom’s entire body shiver in euphoria. 

‘You are mine, Artyom. Your body, your mind, all are mine forevermore just as my own are yours. It is as I desire, what you desire, what WE desire,’ she sensed his hands pressing against her humanoid chest, not in desire but in an urgent effort to stop. Ceasing immediately with that dominating expression remaining upon her face, she observed with curiosity as her mate breathed out heavily.

“I… I want you to own me tonight, to claim me. But I beg you, as your mate, what is your name?” Artyom’s voice quivered as he knew what he asked of this eldritch beauty would be unlike anything he ever experienced, yet he would be lying if he claimed that a portion of him wanted to lose himself in the embrace of someone so powerful, so dominant, so tender. Her answer came to him broadcasted straight into the foundations of his mind in a tongue which no being of this universe had ever heard nor comprehended, until now.

“Ry’lah,” they uttered in unison, the Shoggoth smiling in elation at hearing her mate vocalize her name in his Human tongue while Artyom’s mind spun as maddening affection overtook what little sanity he retained, the entirety of his eyes becoming an inky black. 

“Be not afraid, Darling, I shall nurse your mind to prime health once we have consummated our newly-born attachment,” her maddening cheshire grin returned as she once again tightened her plasm’s hold upon his nude form. 

“And when I am satisfied in draining every last drop of your fertile seed!” her lips rushed forward & captured his once more. Her encapsulating plasm renewed its pleasurable ministrations, waves of it crashing against his delicate hole while submerged tendrils began to wrap around his member. Her tongue again eagerly explored his mouth, savoring its moist heat that contrasted so deliciously with her own cool plasm. All around them & upon Ry’lah’s body, her countless mouths breathed out sighs of pleasure in addition to seductive whispers that tickled Artyom’s enthralled mind further into a manic rut.

With muscles tightening & his mind reduced to its most primal state as his Mistress’ sexual thrall, Artyom threw himself into the mating frenzy with absolute abandon. His hips acted with a will of their own, thrusting back and forth through her plasm without restraint while Ry’lah’s tendrils curled around his cock set about squeezing it with ever-increasing pressure. His tongue wrestled with her own, her plasm tasting like a concoction of all his favorite flavors of sweets mixed with a completely foreign taste unlike any his tongue had ever savored. His ink-drenched eyes never broke away from her own, losing themselves in those hauntingly beautiful glowing orbs which radiated his Mistress’ carnal hunger for him & him alone. Suddenly, Artyom cried out into her kiss as he felt new sensations upon his body that nearly brought him to climax. 

Upon his plasm-encased balls & ass, newly formed tongues embarked upon zealously licking every inch of them as one. While his balls were lapped with care, his asshole was ardently slathered upon before being pressed into by a probing tentacle. His heavy groans of bliss only served to encourage his Mistress, who pulled her lips away so as to eagerly await the scene she desired. Doubling her efforts, she was rewarded with a howl of pleasure torn straight from Artyom’s throat as the tongues swirled upon his balls just as the tentacle within him depressed against his prostate gently. Ry’lah’s debaucherous grin expanded as she witnessed her mate’s twitching form, just barely out of reach of release while unable to produce little more than whines of denied pleasure. Reasserting her grip upon his face, Ry’lah brought her face mere inches away from hers without relenting her grin. 

“BEG FOR MERCY! BEG THAT I DEFILE YOU FOREVERMORE, UNTIL THE STARS THEMSELVES DIE! BEG FOR MY TOUCH, THAT I FILL YOU UNTIL I HAVE TASTED EVERY INCH OF YOUR MEATSACK OF A BODY! BEG FOR YOUR SEED, TO FEED ME AND TO GRANT US MANY A CHILD IN OUR IMAGE! BEG, DARLING, BEG!” all that he did was stare into those eyes, the portals to her very essence, and bowed his head in submission while adopting a crazed imploring look of his own.

“Please… Mistress,” were Artyom’s final words before his vision went blank, his deafened ringing ears preventing him from hearing his own screech of ecstasy. His Mistress struck every point of his weakened form, his balls squeezed & his prostate deeply prodded by her tongues’ & tentacles’ incredible skills. His plasm-submerged cock was milked for every last drop, spurt after spurt of his virile DNA entering right into his Mistress’ form to be consumed & to fertilize in equal measure. Her hands grasped his head before shoving it right into her welcoming bosom, his screams unceasing. Piercing straight into the farthest recesses of Artyom’s mind, an eldritch cry of pleasure echoed within before his frail mind finally succumbed to the darkness of sleep.

Embracing her mate tightly within her form, his face nuzzled within her soothing bosom, Ry’lah rested her hand upon Artyom’s head before patting it tenderly. Slowly & with care, she began to reel her mate into her plasm so as to return together back into physical reality.

“Fhtagn vulgtmnah, Darling,” Ry’lah’s eyes’ teared up in appreciation while a dotting smile graced her lips, just as the Void, their Void, subsumed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translate to “Sleep now”


	4. Nilgh'rinah Yeeognge: A Day In The Life

One Month Later…

‘30 minutes left. God I hope this works out even remotely well,’ Artyom sighed as he adjusted the papers upon the podium, casting constant glances at every page in one last attempt at memorizing the general topics of today. Just as quickly, the pit of unease that formed in his gullet began to disperse until it was replaced by a familiar warmth.

‘Shh… do not be afraid, Darling. Your skills & knowledge are well-earned, you will overcome this challenge,’ such encouragement was followed by his clothes quickly shimmering a mystifying violet, with golden eyes momentarily appearing before all his articles returned to their supposedly ‘normal’ texture. 

‘Thank you Ry’lah. It’s comforting knowing you’re always with me,’ he offered a smile to her, yet the signature clacking of the lecture hall’s door made him instantly observe it. With hands pressed tightly against the smoothed wood of the podium, Artyom inhaled a deep breath before adopting a welcoming expression on his face.

‘Moment of truth,’ the door opened & the individual beginning to enter happened to be a familiar face, Jackson. Knowing him since his freshman year & having countless intriguing historical discussions in and out of class, Artyom’s expression brightened genuinely at the sight of one of his favorite students. However, such an expression altered quickly into one of surprise when Artyom noticed that Jackson was accompanied by another. 

“Professor! Glad to see you’re doing alright after all this time!” Jackson walked into the lecture hall with his hand intertwined with that of a young woman’s, one who had more than a few pairs of arms. Her limbs seemed akin to sticks, thin & rigid while lacking any skin whatsoever, in addition to having an additional pair of arms. Much of her form was unclothed save for a few spaces, her fluffy as well as thick scales acting as natural “fur” to cover her body, it being colored white with splotches of black spread across it. Her head was topped with what appeared to be antennae that appeared almost like feathers, while her face, despite being humanoid for the most part, was dominated by her large eyes whose obsidian-colored sclera & snowwhite irises posed a striking contrast. 

“Hey Professor! Glad to be back too! Is everything… oh,” the Mothwoman in question blushed at her Professor’s startled look, until he shook his head to immediately stop himself.

“No! I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude! I’m still getting my bearings on all that’s happened, I apologize. But wait, is that you, Venessa?”

“Yep! And please don’t be sorry Professor, we all went through something tough this last month,” she replied with an understanding smile as she & her lover took their seats within the hall, already retrieving their laptops from their satchels, with Venessa making use of her multiple limbs to efficiently prepare herself for class.

‘Guess it pays to have more than a few limbs handy, heh’ Artyom’s thoughts were interrupted by the door once again, and his welcoming demeanor shattered into one of momentary terror when he noticed who had stomped their way into the room. Those flaming eyes & ash-blasted skin coupled with that intimidating stature were unforgettable thanks to the fear they had instilled in him that night. Grasping her mate, a student of his which he recognized as Tyler, by the arm in a grip that appeared equal parts crushing & comforting based upon the lad’s blushing face, the Hellhound that sought to claim Artyom on M-Day was right in his lecture room.

‘You have got to be fucking kidding me…’

“HA! You?! You’re my new Professor?! Well ain’t that just rich!” the Hellhound, whose name was listed upon his updated attendance as ‘Furia’, laughed heartily as she sent Artyom a momentary predatory grin baring her canines before coming to sit next to her mate near the front of the room, Tyler throwing a few curious glances between her & Artyom before she began filling him in on the details in a side-conversation which the man in question drowned out. 

‘Poor bastard’s pelvis must have been broken more than a couple of times already,’ Artyom winced involuntarily at such a thought.

‘Your presumption is likely to be correct, Darling. However, is such a fate truly as “poor” when you have had your delicate mind be willingly torn asunder & humbled by your worshipful Mistress?’ Ry’lah questioned with a teasing eldritch chuckle which sent sparks down Artyom’s spin, his mind flashed with barely-perceivable memories of their otherworldly love-making which made a part of him want to get on his knees right there & then. Shaking his head free of such deliciously tempting thoughts, he was greeted with the sight of the seated Hellhound gazing at him with a knowing victorious smirk.

“Told ya she’d get in your head & fuck it. Ain’t that right, sister?” Furia was greeted with a giant golden eye emerging onto Artyom’s shirt which gave her a sharp ‘Wink!’ of approval. The Hellhound huntress began to lose it, pounding upon the desk while Vanessa emitted a sharp ‘EEP!’ in spookage. Both Alexander & Tyler too were shocked at such a sight, neither of them familiar with the kind of race Ry’lah was.

“Shoggoth, gentlemen, Shoggoth,” Artyom answered their questioning looks with an exasperated look, and in time before the rest of his class began to enter the room with class beginning in less than fifteen minutes. Prior to M-Day, Artyom took pride in the fact that his classes tended to be composed diversely, with students of every race, faith, gender, and culture choosing to enroll in his class which offered all the virtues such diversity came with. Now, with such Human differences now paling in comparison to the literal hundreds of differing female Mamono races combined with all the possible hybrids to boot, Artyom’s student body diversity would be upon a whole new level. From the Kikimora Maria who took a knee to bow when entering, to the Vampire Sylvia whose ladylike grace contrasted sharply with the hunger-laiden glances she snuck at her lover who had more than a few puncture marks on his neck for scars, to even the Arachne Elizabeth whose eight eyes were a mixture of intellectual interest, predatory carnal hunger, and compassion all webbed up in one. Now, his lecture hall was fully attended by new & familiar faces, whom he welcomed in spite of the sheer uncanniness.

‘Let’s do this, my Mistress.’

‘Yes, Darling,’ with a bright smile of confidence, the Professor’s gaze took in the entirety of the student body before him, his students.

“Good afternoon everyone, and welcome back to class. Now, it seems, we’ve made history just as much as we’ve studied it, haha!”


	5. Epilogue

The front door to his home closed behind him, locking without the flick of a finger. His face was pleasantly weary, exhaustive breaths from hours of historical instruction & discussion with a passionate class who were different as well as the same in equal measure. Artyom could only sigh in bliss as he fell upon the coach, or more accurately, his eldritch beloved who was quite literally his everything. In the blink of an eye, his home shaded from a seemingly normal scene of bland paints & ordinary furniture to that of living squirming walls & ‘breathing’ appliances sprawling with innumerable eyes, maws, and tentacular limbs. To any sane individual, such a sight or the constant amorous whisperings in eldritch & Human tongues would drive them to the depths of madness, yet he was sane no longer.

“That went far better than I ever hoped,” Artyom’s smile of relief evolved into one of elation as he felt her upon his skin. Before his eyes, his clothes blackened into violet before swirling into viscous tendrils which remolded themselves, herself, at will until she laid upon his chest.

“Much of it due to your own ardour & skill, Darling. Never surrender the faith you hold in yourself, just as how you never surrender the faith you hold in others,” Ry’lah’s compassionate words were silenced by a kiss by her beloved, her widened eyes slamming shut as her mouth eagerly accepted his while their home, an extension of her very being, began to coo in affectionate delight. Artyom’s heart was leaping against his chest as happiness flooded his whole body, his arms firmly wrapping themselves around her plasmic waist to draw her cool humanoid form ever closer to his. Despite their avid kissing, neither were driving their tongues into one another, both content to express their fondness with restraint. Soon after, their lips parted & they remained still as they gazed into each other's eyes, savoring the peace of their combined company. 

‘Darling…’

‘Yes, Ry’lah?’

‘Something wonderful has occurred…’

‘What is it?’

‘A miracle, one which we have created,’ without another telepathic word, Ry’lah’s plasm crawled over Artyom’s form, submerging him in darkness as he was brought forth to the Void. In the following moment, his eyes opened to see himself within a Shoggoth’s own realm of existence, hers, the loss of his sanity securing his mind from the terror he suffered upon his first visit. Yet, all that dominated Artyom’s mind were his beloved’s cryptic words.

‘A miracle? Does she mean that she’s… that we are…’ Artyom’s widened eyes were directed to the sight of Ry’lah before him, donned in her humanoid form & dress while his own form was clad in his favorite clothes. Standing but a few feet away, she offered her hand to which he accepted with his own that was beginning to shiver. 

Hands intertwined, they began to walk through the endless void, Ry’lah’s composure apparently calm while Artyom struggled to ease his racing heart. In but a few eyeblinks, they had reached a construct within the Void. Scattered across it were innumerable maws, tentacles, & eyes like that of Ry’lah’s own form, yet it was the eyes that drew Artyom’s attention. Like that of his beloved, they were glowing orbs of gold, yet the iris was almost a mixture of inky black & coffee brown. It started down at them until, just feet away from them, the floor began to shimmer then twirl as tendrils erupted from it. Just as how Ry’lah constructed her own humanoid form before Artyom’s eyes on M-Day, it was a swirling mass of tendrils which began to take the form of a human body, one far shorter than either of them.

‘By God, she’s our…’ Artyom’s body trembled as his eyes began to fill with tears, his breathing shallow. Ry’lah stood firm, yet her hand’s grip upon his own tightened just as she too had tears dripping from her golden orbs. The formulation they witnessed had completed, and before them stood her. She stood at a mere three feet, lacking feet & relying upon a sprawling mass of plasm. Her face, soft & delicate, was a mixture of their own features that bared not a single blemish. Her eyes, those glowing orbs of black & brown, as though their eyes blended as one. 

“Mo… Mommy? Da… Daddy?” the sound of her voice was akin to the voice of an angel gracing their hearing, the final experience that unleashed their feelings. Artyom fell to his knees quivering as he gave out a cry of joy, tears flowing freely down his face while his arms reached out to her, an offered embrace she welcomed with a squeal of glee. Ry’lah fell as well, joining the hug while her plasm wrapped around them all, her tear stricken face unleashing an eldritch wail of thankful jubilation. Their grip upon the little one, their little one, was that of iron as they wholeheartedly embraced the product of their love. 

Never again would their lives ever be the same, and ultimately for the better. Yet, if there was one detail which was certain about a man, who had given his sanity to a being as otherworldly & as glorious as a Shoggoth, he had indeed gone mad… 

Mad with genuine love.


End file.
